Bowmistress Ravea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820287 |no = 8319 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 179 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 93, 96, 102, 105, 108, 114, 120, 123 |normal_distribute = 6, 9, 9, 8, 7, 11, 8, 7, 9, 11, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |bb_distribute = 4, 7, 7, 6, 5, 10, 8, 6, 5, 7, 7, 10, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 9, 7, 5, 4, 6, 6, 9, 7, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb2_distribute = 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 9, 7, 5, 4, 6, 6, 9, 7, 5, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 8, 6, 5, 4, 6, 6, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Galea's demise in battle was unsurprising to the Khree. As the God-Killing Army's vanguard and anti-elite troops, a death was a vacancy that needed to be filled by the living as soon as the fighting was over. Ravea's plan of action as soon as she stepped in to lead her family-faction came, however, as no surprise. The quiet sniper withdrew all of the surviving Khree into their family-faction's territories and declared that they would be taking a defensive stance in the meantime. They managed to reactivate one of the few remaining deep-space sensors, but the picture was not very encouraging. Orebus's defensive satellite system had gaping holes in its networks, and information was sporadic at best. Ravea took to scaling the mountains and looking skyward, her eyes trying to pierce the heavens and see the ships of their enemy. The Vharag launched several rockets into space, each carrying scavenged microsatellites to provide some form of sight beyond the black. Finally, their efforts paid off: a small swarm of outriders were spotted approaching Orebus, with a single scout descending from orbit. She wasted no time and climbed the nearest summit she could find, bracing her bow as she mentally calculated the ship's route. As it arrogantly hovered over the land, she drew her bow, aimed, and let the arrow fly with practiced ease. As the shot blew a hole in the ship's engine, she ordered her aides to inform the others that the enemy had arrived--and that his ship had crashed to the south... |summon = Whatever your problems might be, they're not my concern. And not my family's concerns, either. |fusion = This power that you're lending me... What, you're giving it to me freely?! Uh...thank you. |evolution = |hp_base = 5305 |atk_base = 2426 |def_base = 1922 |rec_base = 1831 |hp_lord = 7578 |atk_lord = 3465 |def_lord = 2745 |rec_lord = 2615 |hp_anima = 8470 |rec_anima = 2377 |atk_breaker = 3703 |def_breaker = 2507 |def_guardian = 2983 |rec_guardian = 2496 |def_oracle = 2626 |rec_oracle = 2972 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Slow Precision Death |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical damage & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 150% Crit & fills 6~8 BC |bb = One Arrow, One Target |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly boosts Water types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Water types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, & greatly restores HP & adds probability to perform 1 extra action to self within the same turn |bbnote = 110% parameter boost to Water types, 50% Crit rate to Water types & 70% chance of extra action |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = No Matter The Odds |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts Water types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Water types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 110% parameter boost to Water types, 50% Crit rate to Water types, 50% Crit, 100% Atk/Def to self & 8% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 18 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 18 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb2_guildraid = 900 |ubb = White Titan-Slaying Bolt |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit, 30% OD fill, 200% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Even Heroes Must Die |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk of Water types & critical damage boosts BB gauge Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & adds 18 combo powerful Water attack on Fire types effect to SBB in Guild Raid |esnote = 6 BC fill on crit |evointo = 820288 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guild Raid Season 5 - Premium Chest Reward (Guaranteed Anima type) *Event Bazaar: Guild Relic - 20000 Guild Relics |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Ravea1 }}